A escultura de Falcon
by Janice Nagell
Summary: Contos de um guardião, em cuja vida fulgiu outrora uma visão de luz. [A/L Slash]
1. Capítulo Um

**CAPÍTULO UM**

_"O homem que outrora fui, o mesmo ainda serei:_  
_leviano, ardente. Em vão, amigos meus, eu sei,_  
_de mim se espere que eu possa contemplar o belo_  
_sem um tremor secreto, um ansioso anelo._  
_O amor não me traiu ou torturou bastante?_  
_Nas citereias redes qual falcão aflante_  
_não me debati já, tantas vezes cativo?_  
_Relapso, porém, a tudo eu sobrevivo,_  
_e à nova estátua trago a mesma antiga of'renda…"_

[Aleksander Pushkin]

Houve em Imladris a beleza duma senhora, a clássica formosa, colo alabastrino e cabelos d'ébano, como só houve ela naqueles tempos. Era Lady Arwen. Eu vivia por ela, meus suspiros e idealizações eram todos p'ra ela. Soube—O amor é um elixir que dá a um homem frio a temperança, pela ventura o guia á ruína. Tascar no cadáver a urência e depois afundá-lo de novo ao ataúde, por onde as flores mirram como a sua sanidade. Eu era um desses. Por mais que fosse bravo espadachim, tornava-me um tolo quando via Lady Arwen luzindo tal qual sonho purpurino na ponte das cascatas.

O senhor Elrond que me adotara á sua casa, também a tinha como filha e éramos feito irmãos, contudo, eu era atraído por ela como as gaivotas são para o litoral. Ele descobriu, e negou-me a mão da beleza antes mesmo de minha petição. Cortou-me pela raíz a ternura. Disse-m'o que a linhagem dela jamais sequer equipararia-se á minha, elevando-a tão longe para mim como as estrelas. Adoeci, a vontade se esvaia, e logo vi-me empalidecer num espasmo.

Pouco tempo fazia desde que eu abandonara o Vale para vir embeber-me nas tavernas de Bri. Tombei as branduras e enveredei pela lassidão da mocidade, vivia constantemente entre a aguardente e a deriva, o fumo e a espada; Habituando-me á perdição. O Pônei Saltitante era a espécime de casa em que o ébrio louco e o cético partilhavam a mesma távola, sendo eu o entrementes desses dois. Esquecera que a vivência era bela, dos eflúvios que beijam a verdura e inspiram os poetas, tampouco o céu que se aprumava de astros me instigava a olhar pela bucólica luneta.

Na turba, entre a música e a orgia, eu era a sombra dos cantos. Não suspirava, não proferia. Na brigada eu era o mais audaz, arrancava as armas e matava com o coração pétreo, se ainda o tinha. E no fim sorvia a bebida para olvidar os meus espectros. Vivia de andarilho, esquecido e sem nada á me agregar, e foi nestes caminhos que bateu-me a ideia de visitar um velho amigo pintor.

Dirigi-me á antiga morada, mais do que uma casa de veraneio, menos que um palácio, porém tinha suas suntuosidades. Era lar do mestre Falcon, pintor e um erudito, lá vivia á maneira de seus próprios caprichos de artista ousado. Fui aprender com ele as grandes artes, crente de que ele me reconheceria e o faria de bom grado. Pois, bati á porta branca de madeira ― estava fria. Os ventos oeste sussurravam dentre as folhagens da floresta em que a casa do mestre jazia sozinha. Diz-se que ele era um gênio da solidão e seu senso de privacidade beirava a misantropia. E foi justamente ele quem abriu a porta.  
Levantava ao rosto um lampião, a luz moribunda acendia-lhe o semblante grave, lhe emprestando uma aura sombria; Os cabelos brancos rodeavam-lhe a cabeça como o diadema da sabedoria, as grossas sobrancelhas uniram-se e ele encarou austero, senti o pesar de toda a sua autoridade magistral, eu que era só um mancebo batendo-lhe a porta na alta noite. Um raio que houvesse caído a sete palmos dali não me teria feito mais atônito ― jurei que ele ia fumegar e rejeitar-me pelo atentado a sua quietude na madrugada muda, em que os gênios como ele alcançam a epítome da lira.

Tentei reproduzir um espelho de sua impassibilidade, arranjando a feição mais cabal ao meu alcance. Ele sorriu-me por fim, abaixou a tênue luz amarelada e cortou o silêncio do som das cigarras ao longe. —Conheço teu rosto. Ora se não, tu és Passolargo. Soube que virias, mas não em tal hora.

—Escusa-me, senhor. Sou um vagante.

—Pois entre. Terias de chegar nalgum outro momento, de qualquer modo. Sou um operante da noite, eis a vossa sorte.

Entrei, — a casa era um genuíno santuário de conhecimento. Estátuas erguiam seus corpos nus a sustentar a abóbada e o lustre; O aroma era de incensos do folde oriental, juntamente com ares do tabaco, da madeira e dos livros antigos. Havia escrituras por todos os lados, o pintor era cerceado pelas vozes de vários pensadores. Recolheu da mesa de mogno seus próprios livros e tentâmens, estendeu sobre ela um pano: Para nós pôs duas taças, sentei-me, e da cadeira ele chamou: —Legolas!

Assomou na sala uma figura puríssima, em alvas vestes de sono mimoso, como o véu níveo da virgem. O tecido translúcido lhe ia até os tímidos pés descalços, as melenas d'ouro pálido brilhavam ao que sempre estivessem sob a luz do Sol, no entanto era penumbra, e a criatura levava consigo uma vela por entre os dedos finos, cujo fogo brincava na tez de mármore — Falcon guardava um serafim.

— Vede criança. Temos visita.

Rápido o elfo, como pude averiguar, colocou pratos sobre a mesa e serviu-nos as taças de vinho, á mim deu somente uma mirada, uma faísca pululara das orbes de anil em milhares de átomos. Voltou aos corredores segurando o pires e a velinha, antes pois, o velho beijou-lhe as costas da mão.

—Quem é este? — perguntei.

—É Legolas. — Falcon respondeu, levou a bebida ao queixo. — Vive comigo, o zéfiro que inspira um'alma velha e desgastada.

—D'onde veio?

— É uma história curiosa, eu diria. Nem ao certo sei como e por quê ele veio á mim, mas encontrei-o pelas bordas de Erin Lasgalen. Uma perna quebrada, suspiros de socorro e morte. Primeiro não cri, pois o via como o fauno pungente espreita a ninfa. —tragou, o olhar divagava longe, por um momento as rugas desapareceram e ele parecia somente um sonhador. —Depois, pensei que a estrela mais bela tivesse se perdido ou as asas de anjo celeste tivessem despedaçado: Levei-o comigo, dei-lhe reduto e vinha. E por gratidão ele concordou em servir-me de modelo para as minhas criações.

No mais, continuamos a trocar dizeres. Ele era dono duma augusta maestria, dedicara todos os seus sessenta anos ao lapidar da sapiência, estava ficando velho, porém refinado como um vinho que os anos acrescentam melhor saibo: O tempo só conviera-lhe para apurar as habilidades. Ele era um homem sóbrio, de profunda cultura e propriedade no falar, e nesta instância, lembrava-me muito o velho Gandalf que conheci outrora —Ambos discursavam por enigmas, nunca uma tolice lhe nasceu dos lábios.

Ele foi recolher, ofereceu-me um leito e foi pelos corredores. Segui-o, ele não notara. Observei-o abrir a porta dum quarto, lá havia a visão de luz que ele mantinha. Dormia na cama levantada por um altar, lá Falcon não ousou juntar-se. Ele só assistia á Legolas repousando, o ar da noite inspirava no pálido seio, ás vezes as coxas sonolentas amontoavam-se uma sobre a outra, era algo de muito cândido e voluptuoso —Não o soube. Depois, o homem estendeu o leito sobre a pequena escadaria, aí então dormiu, abaixo da criatura. O pintor a amava como á um anjo bento.


	2. Capítulo Dois

**CAPÍTULO DOIS.**

_**"**__(...)Nessas feições tão cheias de serenidade,_

_nesses traços tão calmos e eloqüentes,_

_o sorriso que vence e a tez que se enrubesce_

_dizem apenas de um passado de bondade:_

_de uma alma cuja paz com todos transparece,_

_de um coração de amores inocentes._**_"_**

_[Byron]_

Naquela noite grudei os olhos, não descansara. A manhã pois, debruçou-se sobre a terra, o vinho ainda me inflamava, havia tombado no divã e levantei á custo; Minhas pernas ainda m'o traiam—Saí. Os redores eram só campos, sentei-me no erval para soprar meu fumo, a aguardente ainda apertava a garganta, contudo, eu curava vícios com vícios.

Não mui longe, dentre anéis de fumaça que eu desenhava no ar, vi o plectro do mestre. Ao lado duma árvore, ponta dos pés, a tirar dos galhos os romãs e cerejas maduros. Inda vestia o mesmo traje branco em que o vira antes, um pássaro alvo e gracioso, jogando os frutos á cesta que grudava ao colo ebúrneo. Legolas era uma daquelas esculturas que os bardos amariam com louvor. Colhia-os com esmero, inibido, como se os surrupiassem. Levou um dos dedos embebidos do sumo carmim aos lábios, e pintou-os com o sangue das cerejas.

—Bom dia. Lho disse. Ele parou, tremeu e deixou cair o fruto ao chão, como se apanhado no ato. —É época de romãs.

—Sim, estou colhendo-os para o mestre.

—Ora, por quê não vai juntar se á ele? De certo o espera na mesa.

Sacudiu a barra da veste e os cabelos cobriram-lhe a tez reclusa como uma cortina d'alva.

—Ele não gosta de m'o ver comendo.

Entendi e deixei-o a só, para alimentar-se enquanto o pôde. Falcon pertencia à escola dos extremos artistas que cultuam o belo, desprezavam as necessidades do corpo, pois criam que estas diminuíam a apoteose das musas. Embora eu, mui sincero, não concebesse como se podia repudiar quando aquela boca abria-se revelando os dentes de pérola para cravá-los num sucoso fruto; Quando o fervor da satisfação lustrava de cores o rosto etéreo e a saliva orvalhava os lábios como a chuva aos rosais.

O pintor convocou-me para dentro, fui ter com ele os estudos de anatomia. Estávamos na sala dogrande arco, Falcon vaporava entre os textos e pirogravuras. Afora o céu estava desabando em água, um trovão rasgou-o de prata e alongou-se na janela, obstante, o mestre cachimbava o narguilé.

Ouvi um tilintar no soalho, pequenos clanques de pés ensopados. Por certo era o encanto que de manhã eu vi na campina; Todavia, estava radiante, ao que inda fosse possível. A chuva molhara toda a indumentária casta, a água grudou-a ao corpo formando um véu flácido, que por vez, demarcava cada curva divina. Os cabelos umidíssimos gotejavam pelas costas e as faces risonhas, os olhos salientavam-se como dois seixos d'azeviche. —Eu vislumbrara a imagem do desejo.

Levava a mesma cesta ao colo, em cujo palor jazia uma dália sozinha. A flor pinchava sempre que aquele anjo dava um suspiro.

—Vede, trouxe-lhe romãs da estação. — contente, anunciou ao velho. Postou a cesta na mesa de escrituras, debruçou-se nos joelhos de Falcon e tomou-lhe o narguilé, fumando-o com destreza. Os espirais vieram dissipar-se em minha fronte, inebriando-me por feitiço. Ele riu-se, juntando o nariz ás cãs do homem.

—Criança, vá trocar-se. — respondeu o pintor jocoso, afastando-lhe.

Legolas deixou-nos, torcendo o pé das vestes e traçando poças pelo chão, tal qual pândega musa numa estrada cristalina.

—A beleza élfica: Eis algo á que nunca me acostumarei. — declarou Falcon, voltando ás escrituras em que baixava a face. —Estou ficando velho, gasto. A força e o vigor já me abandonam. —arfou inanido. —Ele contudo, está cada vez mais lindo. Eu o amo, como o mar ama a Lua que o pratea. Isto inda será minha destruição. —pareceu-me cansado, então largou um nostálgico riso.

Sentamo-nos na sala á noite, batíamos as taças de vinho novamente como dois convivas. Mestre Falcon estava proferindo as velhas oralidades, Legolas enredou-se conosco para ouvi-las. Por sobre o habitual vestido, trajava agora um manto branco de inverno; As plumas fofas vinham acomodar-se ás laterais do rosto plácido. Como noutras horas, as melenas estavam úmidas, entretanto, á medida que secavam no frescor volviam á ser rio d'argento.

Logo o pintor já estava a cabecear de ébrio, deitou as faces rubras de carraspana sobre a mesa e cochilou. Legolas acendeu uma lamparina e levou o vetusto abraçado consigo pelos corredores, antes dirigiu-me uma escusa: —É um sonhador, a alma inda cheira á vime novo. —sorriu brando.

Depois foi ao meu quarto entregar-me cobertas com as honras do anfitrião. Esperei-o sair —fui á adega do cômodo de Falcon, pois queria findar com mais uma garrafa de vinho para recolher. Ouvi um dedilhar de harpa, seguiu-se um canto ameno feito clarins de prata. —Movi-me na surdina. Espreitei pela porta o velho homem reclinado sobre o macio colo de sua musa, Legolas cantava-lhe as elegias de seu povo para remetê-lo ao tranquilo sono. Luzia num facho, nada suplantaria aquela formosura; De repente a visão de Arwen empalidecia no desvão de minha memória. Pude ver, porquanto o mestre adormecia recostado á pele láctea, um aljôfar trepidar-lhe no devoto olho.


End file.
